Please Let Me Party Tonight
by LOkid
Summary: Maureen goes to a school dance and finds she has alot to learn (TOTALLY REDONE SO PLEASE REVIEW!) Also a new Chapter added
1. A Simple Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I am only borrowing them and will put them back As always I'm trying to improve myself as a writer so Please Review!!!!  
  
9:00pm Stabler Residence  
  
"Daddy come on it's just a dance at the high school! You shouldn't worry so much!" Maureen began to argue.  
  
"Maureen we've been over it. It's just not safe for a girl your age to be out this late alone." Elliot combated.  
  
"I won't be alone Christina is coming to pick me up in a couple of minutes. How can you expect me to grow up and learn how to take care of myself if you won't even let me handle my own social calendar?" He'd been cornered and he knew it.  
  
"Alright just be home before twelve no drugs or alcohol and be safe."  
  
"Aren't I always?" A car horn beeped outside. "That's my ride gotta run." 11:30pm Maureen's high school "What's going on?" Elliot asked Olivia as he crossed the yellow crime scene tape that blocked the door he had often passed for such trivial things as parent / teacher conferences.  
  
"Apparently the school dance got out of hand. So far we've found plenty of drugs and booze. The victim is Christina Kimmel 17. She was raped, sodomized and murdered. Apparently there was another victim as well but she has disappeared."  
  
"What do we know about this second victim?"  
  
"She had to be a student of the school to get into the dance. Probably woke up and just managed to get away. The only way we're going to find her is to interview every girl here."  
  
"Hey have you seen Maureen? She said she was going to the school dance."  
  
"No I've looked over the list of all the people here she left at around ten. Are you worried? Should I call Fin and ask him to work the case?"  
  
"Yes, before she left she told me she was riding here with a Christina. No I can handle this now let's get started on interviews."  
  
11:30 Bathroom, Stabler Household  
  
Maureen was still in the shower. Trying desperately to get the scent and feel from her. It didn't help that she was drunk. (Swap POV to Maureen) "How could I have let this happen?! I remember when I was young and was scared of monsters in my closet. Daddy always came in and told me he would fight them, huge battles, Man vs. invisible creature. Later I was told at school monsters were not real and that Dad wasn't a demon slayer but a detective. He told me he fought another type of demon. Now I see what he meant. I want to run to him. Call to him, beg him to save me from this monster, but I created this monster, to tell him is to confess to my crime. So I will lock myself in my prison and wait as the demon devours me." 


	2. Tradgedy Is Heard

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I am only borrowing them and will put them back As always I'm trying to improve myself as a writer so Please Review!!!!  
  
3:00am SVU Headquarters  
  
"How's the Kimmel case coming?" asked Cragen.  
  
"Try not at all. We talked to all the girls and not one of them showed signs of rape trauma." Elliot answered a bit frustrated.  
  
"You o.k?" asked Cragen sympathetic to a parents worry over their child.  
  
"Not really. Just seeing what went on there and knowing that Maureen saw it to..." He didn't have to finish his thought.  
  
"You know I really hate to bring this up," said Olivia. "But she was at that party and we still haven't talked to her."  
  
"No." Elliot said fiercely. "No it's not possible."  
  
"Elliot we have to check. I'll send Olivia and Fin by your house." Cragen said forcefully.  
  
SVU Headquarters (Elliot POV) No one can totally understand what I see day in and day out. Olivia tries but she doesn't have children at home to worry about. Cathy will never understand my work and my worries and now the worst has happened my work has merged with my children. I have done all I can to protect them maybe it wasn't enough. If Maureen was the second victim I can guarantee no anger at her, only a broken heart of a father who loves his children. I pray that she just saw it, for my baby to become a case is unthinkable to me. But all my knowledge tells me otherwise. Olivia and Fin are going to talk to her. I can't even go. It's a conflict of interest for me to try and comfort my own daughter now that if she is a case. A name one of hundreds that go through here every year yet as I wait for an answer I know I will dread.  
  
4:30am Stabler Household  
  
"Kathy we need to talk to Maureen." Olivia said as soon as the door was open.  
  
"Why and where is Elliot?"  
  
"Look Kathy we know that the dance your daughter went past the line. We need to talk to her to find out what she might have seen."  
  
"You can try she's locked herself in her room and won't talk to anyone." The two detectives knocked on the door of Maureen's room.  
  
"Go away" was the disembodied answer.  
  
"Maureen its Olivia can we talk."  
  
"It's my fault now just leave." "Please Maureen we need to talk." "Just us." Came a voice. Olivia glanced at Fin who nodded.  
  
"Just us now let me in." The door slowly creaked open and revealed a disheveled teen. She was still damp from the shower. Her bathrobe was tied so tightly it looked as if it might be cutting of circulation. They both sat down on the bed. "I know what happened at the school." Olivia said trying to sound calm. "I need you to tell me what happened so we can put this guy away and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."  
  
"I'm scared. Dads going to be so mad at me."  
  
"Honey all your dad wants is to make sure your safe."  
  
"I broke the rules it's my fault. We started to drink to fit in with the party. I woke up in the middle of it. I kneed him in the groin. I ran. I just got a glimpse of Christina lying there." Maureen started sobbing.  
  
"It's not your fault he did this to you and we'll get him. Now can you tell me if you saw anything that might help us find him?" Maureen thought.  
  
"He's a student. He had to be to get into the dance and um white I'm pretty sure he was white. Other than that I'm sorry I was to drunk to see him."  
  
"Do you still have your clothes from last night?" Maureen nodded and pulled a brown paper bag from under the bed.  
  
"Alright now I'm going to take you to the hospital to have a rape kit done."  
  
"It won't work. I already showered."  
  
"I know but they'll test you for STD's and give you drugs to prevent a pregnancy."  
  
"Thank you Olivia."  
  
"Come on."  
  
In The Car (Olivia's Thoughts) She looked at me so helpless. I've helped many victims of rape, but this was different. Elliot and I are closer that a lot of couples are, we live each other's lives. I know that we are partners and I am content with that but knowing that I can help him gives me a little satisfaction as well. We have a family at SVU. Not by blood or by law but by cases. When one of us takes a dive the others run to them. I am glad to be there for Elliot and very glad that Maureen consented to the rape kit. It frightened me a little to think that at one point that was my mom. But I can at least know that she will be taken care of unlike my mother and from experience love and support equals success. 


	3. A New Hope For Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I am only borrowing them and will put them back As always I'm trying to improve myself as a writer so Please Review!!!!  
  
6:00am Outside SVU headquarters  
  
"Olivia I'm scared how do I tell him I made the biggest mistake of my life?"  
  
"Maureen you need to file a report and you need to tell your dad. Don't worry he will just want to help you through this. I promise."  
  
"Yeah after all no matter how much time he spends here he makes it clear you guys are his first priority." Fin added. They walked in.  
  
"Daddy I'm so sorry I made a stupid mistake."  
  
"Maureen what's wrong. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad."  
  
"I'm the second person who was raped at the high school." Elliot didn't even let her finish he grabbed her and held her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you."  
  
"Why are you sorry? I went to this dance. I drank until I collapsed. I allowed myself to be vulnerable. I even told Christina that one drink wouldn't hurt. That one drink killed her. Oh daddy you were right..." He held her tightly. "Baby it's not your fault. It's not mine either it's the fault of one evil man. As for being right some times I wish with all my heart I wasn't if only to keep you from pain."  
  
Munch came bursting in. "Lab's called we have a DNA match to one of the students already in the database"  
  
"Who?" asked Maureen daring to lift her head. Much hesitated then answered "Bruce Slay."  
  
"I should have known." Maureen said bitterly.  
  
"Why what do you know about him?" Elliot asked  
  
"He and his gang have had this widely popular game of seeing how many girls they can screw. They even made it a competition. They find em' at school and screw em' in the woods behind. Bruce has, let me think, twelve girls on his belt so far." All eyes turned to her.  
  
"How long have you know about this?" Cragen asked while Elliot looked on helpless, aware of the separation from his children's lives.  
  
"Since eight grade. That's when it began. They start afresh each year."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cragen asked, "A teacher, the principal, your father."  
  
"The teacher's and the principal know. They have given up on trying to stop them. So has everyone. I mostly avoid them and hope they don't ask me out to there little shop of sexual horrors."  
  
"Who should we talk to, to confirm this?"  
  
"June Binder went with them I know as for the others talk to the social worker. They talked to her and she passed it up the chain."  
  
"Thank you so much Maureen."  
  
"Thank you Captain I've wanted them gone for so long but didn't know where to go. I talked to all the teachers." The entire unit got up and headed for the school. Fin reaching for a phone to call Alex to get a warrant. Bruce Slay was going to be arrested finally. At least for what he did to Christina and possibly what he did to the others. "Daddy" Maureen said as she hurried to catch him.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
  
"Can I have some money to take a cab home?" Elliot realized that Maureen was trying to regain her independence and find some peace.  
  
"Here you go. Just be careful o.k."  
  
"O.k. daddy." Then they both walked out of the station together and at the door headed their separate ways each one of them a very different person than the one that had walked in. 


	4. The Cycle Repeats Itself

1-6 SVU 30 Years Later  
  
"Alex please don't worry. We'll make sure she's alright" "Yeah Maureen don't worry, my daughter may have been raped and you tell me not to worry." "Alex I have to go but I know she'll be alright." "How can you know?" "'Cause at one point my dad was right where you were." At that Maureen Stabler, veteran of SVU walked out to help another victim, her partner's daughter.  
  
Detective Alex Green's House Jennifer we need to talk to Susan." Maureen said as soon as the door was open.  
  
"Why and where is Alex?"  
  
"Look Jennifer, we know that the dance your daughter went past the line. We need to talk to her to find out what she might have seen."  
  
"You can try she's locked herself in her room and won't talk to anyone." The two detectives knocked on the door of Susan's room.  
  
"Go away" was the disembodied answer.  
  
"Susan its Maureen can we talk."  
  
"It's my fault now just leave."  
"Please Susan we need to talk." "Just us," came a voice. Maureen glanced at Detective Evans, her temporary partner on the case, who nodded. "Just us now let me in." The door slowly creaked open and revealed a disheveled teen. She was still damp from the shower. Her bathrobe was tied so tightly it looked as if it might be cutting of circulation. They both sat down on the bed. "I know what happened at the school." Maureen said trying to sound calm. "I need you to tell me what happened so we can put this guy away and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." "I'm scared. Dads going to be so mad at me."  
"Honey all your dad wants is to make sure your safe. "I broke the rules it's my fault. We started to drink to fit in with the party. I woke up in the middle of it. I kneed him in the groin. I ran. I just got a glimpse of Rebecca lying there." Susan started sobbing. "It's not your fault he did this to you and we'll get him. Now can you tell me if you saw anything that might help us find him?" Maureen said.  
  
"He's a student. He had to be to get into the dance and um white I'm pretty sure he was white. Other than that I'm sorry I was to drunk to see him."  
  
"Do you still have your clothes from last night?" Susan nodded and pulled a brown paper bag from under the bed.  
  
"Alright now I'm going to take you to the hospital to have a rape kit done."  
  
"It won't work. I already showered."  
  
"I know but they'll test you for STD's and give you drugs to prevent a pregnancy."  
  
"Thank you Maureen."  
  
"Come on."  
  
In the Car Maureen's POV I have seen many victims. I have helped so many. This one however rings bells with the night I will never forget. As I looked into Susan's eyes I saw my eyes staring back, haunting me from years ago. Now as I drive glancing into the review mirror, I catch her starring at me. I can tell she has chosen me to be her hero. I remember making that choice to years ago. That's the only reason I was there tonight. A lot of people, including my mother thought that the reason I chose the academy was my father. I don't tell her my true motivation. She always was jealous of my father and the time he spent with Olivia. I was glad he spent so much time with her. My hero and my father were partner's. She has been as much of an influence in my life as anyone. But no one can take away a mother's love. As much as I admire Olivia, my mother is my mother and I will always love her. However seeing Olivia's restraint, knowing she had, as the kids those day's put it, "the hot's" for my father, but she kept her distance earning not only a place as my hero but my respect as well. I can only pray that I'll be as good of an example for Susan.  
  
End 


End file.
